


The Gay Best Friend and The Hot Jock

by lotsofcuddles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Gay Character, Flirting, Fluff, Kevin Keller - Freeform, Kevoose, M/M, Moose Mason - Freeform, Moovin, Riverdale, Shipping, Tutoring, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, gayship, gayshipsareyayships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofcuddles/pseuds/lotsofcuddles
Summary: Kevin doesn't want to have anything with Moose but Moose wants Kevin's help with math.





	1. Help With Math

Kevin Keller, the self-proclaimed Montgomery Clift of Riverdale High, was sitting at the school library where he couldn’t be distracted from anyone as he tried to finish off the calculus assignment they’d all been given this morning. He wanted to finish off homework before going home so that he could make up time for less curricular activities. He was halfway done with it when someone sat next to him. he looked up to find out it was Moose Mason, the “not gay” football player. He was persistent, Kevin thought.

“What are you doing in this unfamiliar place? Don’t you have football practice, Moose?” Kevin asked, getting back to his homework.

“I don’t have practice until another hour. What do you mean ‘unfamiliar’?” Moose asked a bit confused.

“Yeah, isn’t the library unfamiliar for a jock?”

“Very funny, Keller” Moose said sarcastically.

Kevin stopped what he was doing and looked up. He saw Moose looking at him expectantly. “What do you want, Moose? I already told you even though you’re my type I… what are you doing?” he said mid-sentence when he saw Moose taking out a couple of notebooks from his bag.

“I need a little help with math” Moose said.

He couldn’t believe Moose was putting up the ‘tutor me’ act to get in his pants.

“Alright, you don’t need to do all this to ask me. We can do it once. Okay?” Kevin proposed.

“I don’t think I can get it all at once. I’m three chapters behind” Moose said, shaking his head.

“Oh, you’re serious!” Kevin realized Moose was actually asking him to help him with studies.

“I’m all for doing it with you but I don’t wanna be held back ‘cause of math”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t”

“But we can still do it later” Moose winked.

“Okay, don’t get ahead of yourself. Let’s try to get you finish at least one chapter by this hour” he agreed to teach Moose, mentally kicking himself at his poor resistance. He knew how cheesy it sounded but he couldn’t control himself to stay true to his rebuff back in that chemistry class.

By the time Kevin was done with the chapter, Moose had moved in closer than he’d sat an hour ago. Kevin would be all into this sitting close thing and the occasional grazing of the hand here and there but the guy was clear about not kissing. Kevin had already done the math about how he’d wanna just fuck and find out where he was on the spectrum. He didn’t wanna give it much thought now for that reason. So he packed his bag and stood up.

“Solve the ones I’ve marked on your own. They should be easy” Kevin said.

“What if I have questions? We still have two more chapters to finish” Moose asked.

Kevin looked at his face. “Sure you don’t have any non-mathematical questions already?” he asked.

Moose’s ears went red. Kevin wanted to be done with this as soon as possible. “You can come to my house. We’ll finish off the rest by this week” he said.

“Cool” Moose said, as he packed his bag.

“Don’t you need the address?” Kevin asked.

“Oh it’s alright. I know where the sheriff’s house is” Moose answered, as he turned and left.

Kevin didn’t know what he was gonna do with this one. He had more things to pay attention to, like when RuPaul’s Drag Race was gonna announce its season 9 premiere date. He made his way to his next class where undoubtedly Moose would be sitting with his girlfriend Midge. As much as clichéd the fantasy of having a questioning horny jock on one’s back was, Kevin wasn’t sure if he was enjoying the reality version of it happening to him.

 

After school when everyone was heading out Kevin walked with Betty, talking about the red haired hottie everyone was drooling over; including himself, when Veronica joined them.

“Let me guess, you guys were talking about Archie?” she said.

“Who else would Betty’s world be revolving around?” Kevin asked.

“Me, duh. That kiss was more than just show-off. I’m falling for you, Betty Cooper!” Veronica said in a dramatic manner, hand on her chest. Both Betty and Veronica giggled.

Kevin rolled his eyes at them.

“So what was “not so fluid-Moose” doing with you in the library?” Veronica asked.

Kevin scrunched his face. “What?” he asked.

“I saw you two sitting close in the library. Don’t deny it” Veronica said.

Both girls looked at him for answers.

“Don’t go shipping me with him again. He wanted help with math.” Kevin tried to explain.

“Yeah, and I’m pregnant with your baby. Now, come on! Spill the beans” Veronica teased.

“Kevin?” Betty asked in curiosity.

He gave in. “Fine! I couldn’t stay away, alright? He is still hot, sexually fluid or not. I didn’t go looking for him. He’s very persistent, I’ll give you that.”

“My ship sails. Choo, choo!” Veronica teased more.

“Stop it!” Kevin groaned.

“Betty, what should we call this ship? ‘Kevoose’? Or ‘Moovin’?” Veronica grinned.

“’Moovin’ sounds good” Betty laughed along with Veronica.

“Oh god!” Kevin cried.


	2. The Tutoring Continues

The sun had set completely about 16 minutes ago at Riverdale and Kevin realized it was dark as he looked up from his phone screen. He switched on the light in his room and lied down on his bed with his phone still in his hand. He was checking out all the social media of his school mates since he had nothing else to do. He had finished the day’s homework and he wasn’t in the mood to read in advance what was gonna be taught in English the next day. He and Betty were best friends but the time they spent together in a day had become lesser as she’d started spending more time with Veronica. Tonight Veronica had taken Betty for no special occasion; apparently Veronica did that a lot. He was gonna get all the updates on what they bought later. He wasn’t the only gay kid at Riverdale but it was a bit lame that he didn’t have any plans to spend the rest of the hours without Betty.

He was scrolling through Reggie’s instagram and that boy sure did like taking a lot of shirtless selfies and a picture or two of some dogs in between. He saw Moose in many of the party shots, chugging down beer from red cups. It wasn’t a shock when he’d seen Moose’s name in that awful book, he remembered. Names of most of the boys on the football team were on it. The unknown dimension to hot guys is what kept them desirable, Kevin thought. The moment more light is shed onto their personalities is when they become realistically vain than they are imagined to be and it was a bummer most of the time. He was glad for Betty that Archie’s name was not one of them. Anyone who’d met that ginger bull would know that. The news of the football coach’s son being kicked off the team had swept all over social media the past couple of days. Betty and Jughead had sort of found their calling in the spare time. They investigated and wrote for ‘Blue and Gold’, the school newspaper. He hoped Jason’s killer was caught as soon as possible, by his dad or by Betty and Jughead. That guy sure did poke his nose a lot where he’s not supposed to and noticed things a lot.

A notification said he got a direct message. He checked to see who it was from. It was Moose.

‘Hey’, it said.

Kevin sighed and typed ‘What?’ and hit send.

‘I tried to solve the questions you’d marked and got some of them. Others, I don’t even get the questions. Also 2 more chapters to go. Need help.’

Kevin pondered for a few seconds and then he sent ‘Fine. Come over.’

‘Are you sure? If you have plans we can do this tomorrow maybe?’

Kevin hated admitting it but he did, ‘It’s OK. I don’t have any plans.’

Moose responded with a thumbs-up emoji.

Kevin looked around his room for anything that needn’t be hidden on Moose’s arrival. There wasn’t much he felt like hiding. He had a typical teenager’s bedroom; posters on the wall, some casual clothes lying around here and there, a regular bed, and a PC. He wasn’t gonna hide his hair and skin care products. He wouldn’t have enough hiding place for them if he wanted to. He took out his math textbook from his bag and looked through the chapters Moose needed tutoring in. He was almost done prepping when he got a text. It was from Betty, saying how much fun she had shopping with Veronica. They were apparently sipping milkshakes at Pop’s and she asked him to join them.

‘Sorry, can’t make it. Moose is coming over for math tuition’, he texted.

He was waiting for a response when his phone started ringing. It was Betty. He answered. Veronica was yelling on the other end, “Math, my ass! You better give me every detail tomorrow in biology. Oh and don’t forget to use…” She was interrupted as Betty said “Sorry. Good luck!” and ended the call. He rolled his eyes at Veronica’s words. After a few minutes he heard the doorbell ring.

He climbed down the stairs and answered the door. Moose was standing on the porch, with his bag hanging on one shoulder, left hand in his jeans pocket. Kevin made way for him to come in and Moose smiled at him as he did. He looked around the house. He must be used to big houses, Kevin thought. Moose hung out with the rich kids-crowd at school. Kevin climbed the stairs and Moose followed him to his room. Kevin sat down on the chair in front of his PC and motioned Moose to sit on his bed. Moose sat down as he took in the contents of the room. He smirked.

“What?” Kevin asked.

“I didn’t think your room would be this…”

“Gay?” Kevin asked in irritation.

“Blue” Moose completed his sentence.

“Oh” Kevin looked in surprise.

“Shall we?” Moose asked as he reached inside his bag.

“Yeah, which questions didn’t you get?”

Moose showed Kevin the marked ones and Kevin leaned over the chair and explained how easy they were by breaking down the steps.

“That’s it?” Moose asked.

“Yep” Kevin answered.

He looked down the book and was turning the pages. Kevin saw that Moose was really serious about not failing math.

They continued with another chapter and by the end of it Kevin was sitting on the bed too. He was doing the usual. Breaking down each step and explaining why it is done and Moose got most of it. They were almost done with it and Kevin was marking down questions for him.

“So you guys kept score of every hook up in that book, huh?” he asked.

Moose looked at him for a second and then answered, “Pretty much”

“So if we had done anything on that night had we not found Jason’s body, would my name be in the book?” Kevin asked, looking straight in his eyes.

Moose didn’t meet his gaze. “No” he said.

“Because I’m a guy?” Kevin asked.

Moose just sat there, not answering. Kevin saw that he was a little uncomfortable. As douche-y as it was putting the girls’ names in the book and writing down what they did with them, Kevin had peeked at Moose’s entries and surprisingly he’d found only Midge, Moose’s girlfriend’s name in those entries. He didn’t know what he wanted to feel about that but he was still pissed at the whole thing.

“Try to solve the ones I just marked like last time and take this copy of my notes on this. You won’t have any difficulty” he said as he handed him a couple of pages with simplified explanations.

Moose took them. “So…” he started.

“Yeah, let’s do the remaining another day” Kevin ended whatever Moose had intended to start.

Moose got up and was packing his bag. Kevin sensed they still had the tension between them since they had sat together, despite the uncomfortable question. Before he could let his thoughts or eyes wander on Moose’s big muscular body he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and left the room. He opened the door and it was his dad.

“What’s that Mason kid doing here?” Mr. Keller asked, pointing his thumb behind him, where Moose’s car was parked.

Moose came down the stairs and said, “How’s it going, Sheriff Keller-sir?”

Mr. Keller looked back and forth between Kevin and Moose for an explanation.

“Moose came over to study. He has some difficulty with math. Exams are close by”, Kevin said.

“I see. Why don’t you join us for dinner, Moose?” Mr. Keller suggested.

“Thanks, Mr. Keller, but my mom’s gonna scold if I miss dinner, again”, Moose responded

Kevin was standing there, looking at what was transpiring. He’d already awkwardly tried to explain that night; why he was with Moose at the lake, failed at it, and had gotten a lecture about safe sex. He knew his dad wasn’t buying the explanation now and he really would have to tell him that Moose was there to only study, once he left.

“Okay. Say goodbye and come help me with dinner”, Mr. Keller said after a few seconds and went inside.

Kevin and Moose came outside and stood on the porch, facing each other. Moose handed out his palm for a shake. Kevin took it. “Thanks, man” Moose said and shook his hand.

They stood there for a couple of seconds like that before Moose moved in quickly and kissed his cheek, turned and walked away without looking back. Kevin stood there with a surprised look on his face as he saw Moose get into his car and drive away.


	3. Everything Big

Kevin tried to explain Moose to his dad but he said he didn’t want to know anything as long as Kevin didn’t go cruising at night.

“Oh my god, dad!” Kevin had exclaimed.

They had dinner and everything was as usual, normal, except for the sheriff’s current case. But that was work. Kevin went to bed and had mildly arousing wet dream that night. All that ended when his phone blared with the alarm tone in the morning. Although Betty wasn’t very inquisitive the night before she didn’t hold back any questions the next day. Guess she had the right makings of a reporter, Kevin thought.He told the girls everything.

“Kiss on a cheek? What is this, kindergarten? Seriously Keller, I was hoping for some tongue action and hickeys, or more” had been Veronica’s response.

The girls had teased him a few times and that was that.

Kevin didn’t know at what pace Moose wanted to do things as he’d not made any move since the porch kiss, and that was last week. He would’ve made big moves by now if it was an out kid but Moose was Moose, the macho football player who was “not gay”. Kevin wasn’t gonna push him or make him uncomfortable. So he didn’t pay much attention but he didn’t shoot downthe harmless flirting every time Moose caught him alone in the library either. The tutoring had continued as usual. Some notes, questions and answers, some lust filled glances and that’s it, nothing more. That changed when Moose asked him over to his house one Thursday saying his parents were out. Kevin knew Moose would be comfortable at his own house. So he showered. He didn’t wear any cologne or anything, keeping it super casual. The tutoring was just an excuse. The math test was over the day before.

Kevin rang the bell to Moose’s big house. The door was answered after few seconds and Moose smiled as he ushered Kevin inside.

Kevin took in the house as he looked everywhere. It was way bigger than his house, marbled floor and chandelier and everything.

“Follow me!” Moose said excitedly as he climbed the stairs.

Kevin did as he was asked and they were in Moose’s bedroom. Everything about Moose was big. His room, his bed, the closet, a freaking flat screen with an Xbox!

“Wanna play?” Moose asked.

“No. Some other time” Kevin said.

Moose looked a bit dejected. So he asked him to play some music. Moose played some pop rock. Kevin wasn’t displeased with the music. He dropped his bag on a chair and sat down on the bed. Moose was looking at him awkwardly.

“Oh come on. We both know why I’m here. Come over here” Kevin said and patted the bed.

Moose walked over and hopped beside Kevin on the bed.

“You couldn’t call Midge over?” Kevin asked.

“She had girls night out” he answered, looking at Kevin’s lips.

Kevin knew it was safe to move closer. So he did and started unbuttoning Moose’s shirt on the top. “Is this okay?” he asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah” Moose said, throat almost going dry.

“Good” Kevin said as he leaned in and started nibbling on Moose’s left ear. He noticed Moose had showered too. He smelled fresh.

Moose’s breath was quickening. He put his hands on Kevin and tried to take off his jacket. Kevin paused unbuttoning him, letting him take off his jacket. Soon he was back to unbuttoning Moose’s shirt and also done with it.

He was straddling Moose, leaning in and kissing his neck, eliciting some hissing sounds from him. He felt Moose put his hand over his waist.

“So are the rumors true? Are you really that big?” Kevin asked as Moose had progressed to kissing Kevin’s neck.

He helped Kevin get out of the polo shirt. “I don’t know. Why don’t you find out?” he teased.

Kevin leaned back and took in Moose’s flat abs and built chest. His nipples were hard and as he moved his gaze downwards an erection was growing in the jeans.

Moose was doing the same, checking him out. He seemed a bit lost as he was just looking at Kevin’s crotch. His erection was poking the front of his chinos.

“Go on” Kevin encouraged. He saw Moose’s Adam’s apple bob at the suggestion. He rolled his eyes. He took Moose’s hand and checked if he was gonna resist. He didn’t, so he guided it and put it on his own abs. He didn’t work out like football jock did but he was proud of his flat abs. Moose didn’t flinch or anything. He took of his hands and watched. Moose’s hand moved in a small circle and moved downwards. His eyes were following his hand, Kevin noticed. He let him maintain the pace. After all, it was probably his first time. He let Moose’s hand graze his hard-on through the layers of fabric. It jumped at the contact and he saw Moose giggle and look up in surprise. Kevin smiled back.

“Works just like yours” Kevin couldn’t hold back the sass as he giggled a little too.

Moose had both his hands on Kevin’s ass. He pulled him towards him and Kevin felt Moose’s cock through their pants. From what he could feel, it was bigger than regular for sure. Moose moved in closer and licked Kevin’s right nipple with his wet tongue. Kevin was surprised at this move.

“Someone knows their turn on spots, huh?” he teased, as he was grinding both their hard-ons together. He heard Moose moan at the friction.

“Dude!” Moose cried.

Kevin realized if he continued that Moose was gonna cream his pants. So he moved back, with his hands on Moose’s chest. Then he took off his pants and came back to do the same for Moose, who stared at the tent in his underwear. Moose helped him with pants by unbuttoning it. Kevin pulled the pants off of his muscular legs. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Kevin saw what Moose was sporting and his mouth watered at the sight of it.

“Now sit back and enjoy” Kevin said as he leaned forward on the bed, between Moose’s legs. He glided his hands on his thighs slow enough to make Moose gulp again. He licked the insides of those thick thighs making their owner moan. His left hand moved upwards right next to the precum leaking cock and onwards. He took Moose’s nipple and played with it, evoking all sorts of sounds he knew Moose could not have ever made before. His hung cock was touching his stomach now.

“Kevin!” Moose almost cried at still not being touched where he most wanted to.

Kevin reacted quickly at the sound and took the cock in his mouth without using his hands. His right hand had slowing moved under his thigh and was now holding it for support. All the while Moose’s hands were in Kevin’s soft hair. Moose could get used to that. Short soft hair felt easier to touch than tangle longer ones.

Kevin produced saliva while teasing the head with his tongue. After it was wet enough he went ahead and took the whole 9 inches in his mouth and held it like that until he gagged a little.

“Wow!” he heard Moose exclaim at the wet heat of his mouth, and his grip on Kevin's head tightened.

He starting bobbing his head slowly and got some oh-s and yeah-s in return. He stopped playing with the nipple and took his balls in his fingers and played with them. Another big thing about Moose, he thought. He held his ball sac and pulled on them as he took the cock all the way into his mouth. Moose cried at that. Moose had leaned forward and touching Kevin’s neck and shoulders. Kevin stopped sucking and spit on his right palm. He used it to jerk him off a few times. Moose moaned at the contact. Kevin looked up to see Moose enjoying himself.

“Moose lay back and get ready!” he said.

Moose heard him and did as he was told.

Kevin was sporting a raging hard-on that he needed to take care of soon or he was gonna cum in his underwear. He took Moose’s pulsating cock back in his mouth and sucked on it as fast as he could. Moose didn’t stop making sounds of pleasure. Kevin stopped playing with his balls and massaged the tender area beneath the balls and the got him a reaction. Moose thrust into his mouth. Kevin didn’t stop teasing that area or sucking on the cock. By now he knew how to breathe in between while sucking.

“Oh god! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come!” Moose shouted.

Kevin didn’t stop sucking. He retreated his fingers and started rubbing them on the inside of his thighs. He felt Moose clench his ass as he was basically face-fucking him. He heard the low rumble in Moose’s cry and he stopped sucking and came back exactly at the moment Moose shot his cum on his face.

“Ahhh!” Moose cried out, clutching the bed sheet for dear life, letting ripples of pleasure wash over him.

Kevin had taken off his underwear and stroking his own cock in wild abandon. Moose got his vision back after a few seconds and he saw Kevin jerking his cock. He got up moved toward Kevin.

“Let me” he said and Kevin looked at him. Moose was asking him. So he let him. Moose took Kevin’s cock in his hand and Kevin lost his breath for a moment when he felt the contact. Moose stroked his cock like he would stroke himself. Kevin supported himself with his hands on Moose’s muscled shoulders.

“Turn around. It’ll be easy” he heard Moose say. He did as suggested and now both boys were kneeling on the bed. Moose had his left hand on Kevin’s abs and stroked him with his right. Kevin knew not much could surprise Moose at this moment. So he took his free hand in both of his and guided it to his mouth. He sucked on Moose’s index finger as his was close to climax.

“You like that, huh?!” Moose crooned as he felt his soft dick start stir as it touched Kevin’s bare ass. Kevin sucked on his fingers as Moose added his middle finger to it. Kevin was close. So he leaned back to Moose’s chest and felt Moose’s semi hard dick against his ass. Moose tugged a few more times and knew Kevin was gonna come as he felt his weight on his chest and he’d stopped sucking. One more tug and a brush of his finger on the cockhead and that was it: Kevin ejaculated in his hand and made a guttural sound. He could feel Kevin breathing hard. He let go off him after a couple of seconds. Both of them picked up some tissues from Moose’s night stand wiped themselves clean. Kevin cleaned the already transparent cum on his face. Both of them lay back on the bed until their breathing was back to normal.

“That was…” Moose was looking for words.

Kevin waited for anything he had to say.

“…just wow!” Moose finished the sentence.

“Oh yeah?” Kevin asked, turning to see Moose have that glazed look in his eyes.

“Yeah” Moose said and laughed. Kevin joined in the laughter too.

“I swear, that was the most amazing blowjob of my life, ever!” Moose said.

Kevin laughed at Moose reveling in the afterglow.

Kevin was sure Veronica would go crazy and high five him and Betty would probably blush beet red after they heard the juicy details the next day.


	4. Rebellious

To Kevin’s surprise Veronica wasn’t much into badgering him for details about Moose or anything for that matter. She was wound up ever since Cheryl showed her a pic of her mom talking to a Southside Serpent. Betty was busy all the time collecting information for the ‘Blue and Gold’, working with Jughead. But all of their attention had turned to Archie after the Miss Grundy disaster. Veronica wasn’t cutting back on her witty remarks, Kevin had noticed. A few days later Cheryl had invited everybody to Jason’s funeral. He’d noticed there was some tension between Cheryl and Veronica. Veronica had run after Cheryl after getting the invite. Betty left with Jughead to investigate stuff. Archie was hanging out with Valerie for singing practice. That left Kevin alone. Not much options for any other friends for a gay kid in this small town. But he had three more classes for the day, after this free period.

After the last class of his day, Kevin went to his locker and collected his stuff. He checked his phone for texts; there wasn’t any. Kevin shut the locker, turned and started walking away. He saw Moose standing beside Reggie, who was facing his own locker. Moose was talking to him and he turned to look at Kevin. Whatever he was talking about, with a big smile, it vanished the moment his eyes locked on Kevin. He kept talking but his eyes fluttered, hardly meeting Kevin’s eyes, and then he looked away. Kevin rolled his eyes, let out a breath, and kept walking. Typical closeted jock behavior, he thought as he exited the school building. He went to the parking lot, took his keys out, and got into his car. He drove around lazily as he wasn’t in a rush to get home. His father was extra busy these days what with his murder board sabotaged and most of the files stolen from their house on the last night of the Twilight Drive-In. Like Archie, he didn’t worry too much about Jason’s murder or its investigation. He was curious though, but his dad told him to steer clear off of anything that could feed his curiosity. On serious stuff like this, he wasn’t much of a rebel.

He arrived home shortly and he was feeling a bit hungry. So he opened the fridge, took out the leftover pizza, put it in the microwave, and waited for it to heat up. When there are only two people living in the house, one gets used to leftover food. It wouldn’t be fun sitting alone at Pop’s anyway. He switched on the TV and sat on the couch. He watched some latest hits on a music channel as he munched on the pizza slice. Katy Perry’s ‘Chained to the Rhythm’ felt catchy. When he was done eating, he switched off the TV and drank some water. Then he headed upstairs to his bedroom, took off his shoes, and plopped on his bed. He checked hid social media for a while and got bored after a while. He got up and sat in his chair and took out his books from the bag. He worked on his homework, thinking about random things in between. He was almost done with his homework when his phone rang a text alert. He checked and it said ‘Usual place at 7pm’. He smiled at his phone, responded with an ‘OK’, and put it away to finish his homework as quickly as he can. When he was done he ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his mouth quickly. He was sure his dad wasn’t going to be home until late. He put on another jacket than before and grabbed his car keys. He drove like a responsible person and arrived at the ‘usual place’ and parked away from the lights and got out and leaned against the front of his car, his hands in his pockets. It was behind the Twilight Drive-In. He saw a motorcycle parked behind an old sign board. His heart was beating fast from excitement. He felt someone put a hand over his mouth and felt a hard substance poking his back. He panicked and put his hands.

“You shouldn’t be out here at places like these so careless”, a familiar voice said.

Kevin took off the hand on his mouth and practically shouted, “Joaquin, what the hell!”

Joaquin sniggered as Kevin huffed at him, eyes wide. He couldn’t seem to stop laughing.

Kevin started walking back to the driver side of his car.

“Hey come on! That was just a joke. See? This ain’t even a gun”, he showed the piece of metal in his hand.

Kevin wasn’t having it. He’d opened the car door.

“Hey, Kevin, come on” Joaquin said in a gentler voice as he pulled Kevin by the hand without any pressure.

“You’re a jerk!” Kevin pushes and Joaquin just pulls him closer and goes for a kiss. Kevin resists at the beginning and soon he is letting the Southside Serpent’s tongue in his mouth. He tastes spearmint. He likes it. Joaquin moves his hands towards his face and holds his head as he kisses him. Kevin had had his share of kisses but Joaquin seemed to excel at it. They break apart only when they need air to breathe.

“You’re still a jerk, you know”, Kevin says.

“Oh let’s see what you think after this” Joaquin says and takes Kevin’s hand, guides him to the back of his car. He grabs him by the waist and helps him get on it.

He reaches under Kevin’s shirt and pulls on his belt. Kevin doesn’t interrupt him, already getting hard at the idea of what’s to come. He wasn’t wrong. Joaquin pulls down his jeans down to his thighs along with his underwear. He smiles at what he sees. He leans down and takes Kevin in his mouth and sucks down on it. Kevin hisses at the sudden warm wetness. Soon the warmth turns to heat and his fingers are in Joaquin’s hair. Joaquin releases Kevin’s cock from his mouth and licks from the base to head, and teases the slit on the tip by flicking his tongue over it, extracting a moan from Kevin. His hands are under Kevin’s shirt, on his waist, slowly moving up and down. Then they slowly lift the shirt at the front stopping on his chest. Kevin feels a push from Joaquin’s hands. So he gives in and lays back. Joaquin’s fingers have now found his nipples and now they’re playing with them. Kevin feels like he’s already on cloud nine. He looks up at the sky and sees stars. With no big lights around there seem to be more stars visible. He hears the slick sound as Joaquin blows him, bobbing his faster than before, moaning a little. Kevin’s breath quickens and he puts his hands on Joaquin’s as they rub on his chest. Joaquin doesn’t come up for air much, only quickening his pace with sucking off Kevin. Kevin can’t hold it any longer. He’s hardly said anything or made any sounds until he warns him with, “I’m gonna come!”

It seems like it doesn’t matter to Joaquin as he keeps sucking without slowing down, adding his spit as he does so. Kevin takes hold of Joaquin’s head and feels his balls tug. He fucks his face as he comes in Joaquin’s mouth, shouting “Oh my god!” as quietly as possible, as his vision blurs for a couple of seconds. He slows his pace as his cock starts to soften. Joaquin milks every drop of his cum, sucking as hard as possible. 

“Fuck!” Kevin exclaims at that.

Joaquin comes up and smiles cockily at Kevin.

“That was amazing!” Kevin gushes feeling the afterglow of pleasure.

Joaquin giggles at that as he unzips his own pants. Kevin gets down from his car and pulls up his pants. He guides him and helps him onto the car just like before. Joaquin’s already holding his hard cock in his hand, stroking it.

“Let me!” Kevin says, peeling off Joaquin’s fingers of the cock. He takes the uncut cock in his mouth and sucks on it for a little while, evoking low moans from Joaquin. He uses a finger to put pressure on the underside of Joaquin’s balls and that did it. 

“I’m gonna come!” Joaquin shouted.

Kevin feels the Joaquin’s hips thrust upwards and backs off. He takes the rock hard cock In his hand and strokes it with spit covered fingers and Joaquin shoots his cum in Kevin’s palm, shouting, “Aaah, fuck!” His hips buck even after he’s come. Joaquin catches his breath and so does Kevin.

Kevin goes to the front of his car and returns with some tissue papers. He cleans up Joaquin’s stomach and he’s pulled in for a kiss. He can taste a bit of his own cum from before. He throws away the balled up tissue as he keeps kissing. They break apart and get off the car. Joaquin zips up his pants. They move to the front of the car and get into it. They hardly speak when they meet up, so it’s no different this time. Kevin hears Joaquin’s stomach grumble. He pulls the glove box and picks up a nutrition bar and offers it to Joaquin, who looks at it for a couple of seconds and takes it. As he munches on the cheesy treat, Kevin picks his bottle of water and downs it, emptying half of it in one go. Joaquin drinks some too as Kevin stares at him. There’s silence for a while.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Joaquin asks.

“No” Kevin answers.

“Really?” Joaquin asks in surprise.

“This is Riverdale” is Kevin’s only response as he looks ahead.

Joaquin nods in agreement and get out of the car and shuts the door.

“That was awesome, huh?” he asks, leaning in.

“Yeah” Kevin agrees.

“Bye” Joaquin says walking backwards.

“Bye” Kevin says quietly. He sits there like that thinking about how good it was getting blown by Joaquin. It was so easy with Joaquin; less thinking and fretting and more action, unlike with Moose. Before he could compare more, he noticed the time. He took out the key from his jacket and started the car, drove back as fast as possible without crossing the speed limit. Now this was definitely rebellious for the sheriff’s kid, he thought and smiled at the fun he just had.


End file.
